


Locked and Loaded

by Casandraelf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cyborgs, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Cyborg Parts, Possible OOC Raiden, Suit Kink, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she rode The Ripper, she's never been the same.</p><p>Sequel to 'Rules of Nature.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm trash and wrote this when I decided having Wolf get fucked by The Ripper wasn't enough for me. I hope you enjoy my shit.
> 
> Fun fact: the title comes from the beta version of 'Rules of Nature.'

“Well…that was a thing, wasn’t it?” Savage Wolf commented as she and her partner Raiden walked to the extraction point after a rather hectic mission that, thankfully, they were able to wrap it up without much trouble. Her prosthetic hands rested against the back of her head as they walked, the older cyborg eventually stopping a few feet away from the center of the now empty lot as he looked around.  
  
“Yeah. Can’t believe that huge cyborg was able to suplex a pseudo-Metal Gear,” Raiden replied as he folded his arms over his chest. “Well, my handlers say they think it’ll take about an hour for them to get here. Guess that begs the question of what to do with our time, huh?”  
  
“Ohh, I have a couple of ideas, Raiden,” Wolf replied as her face reddened slightly when he turned his gaze toward her. “I’m feeling pretty fired up. Maybe we could help each other out…” She trailed off as she idly rubbed her groin while Raiden shook his head in response and sighing in frustration.  
  
“Jesus, what the hell did he do to you?” The older cyborg asked as he watched her place her free hand on her hip. “You’ve been getting like this ever since that little fiasco with those cyber terrorists.”  
  
“Getting like what? Fired up after a successful mission? Yeah, you might be right. Not sure what it is, but it’s not like we’ve got anything else to do, right?”  
  
Raiden sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowing in frustration.  
  
“Well, at least it’s not happening _during_ the mission, I guess. Still, if I were to refuse, what would you do, huh?” After asking his question, the older cyborg looked at his younger partner, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
“Then I’d just take care of it myself. Yanno, find a spot behind one of those shipping containers and rub one out. I’m never gonna force anything on you,” Wolf countered as she gestured with the hand she used to touch her mound. “I already told my handler I was gonna go silent until we got picked up and not to contact me unless it’s an emergency, so I’ll be fine.”  
  
With that, she started walking over to a shipping container near one of the walls of the complex, her older partner unable to tear his eyes away as he watched her lightly sway her hips with each step.  
  
Once she found the perfect spot to deal with her lust, Wolf activated the small motors in her fingertips, getting a good tremor going before she pressed them against her clit, her entire body tensing up as her legs began to tremble.  
  
_“God, if my handlers knew what I was using these infiltration rotors for when I’m off-duty, they would not be pleased,”_ she thought as she bit back a moan, running her vibrating fingertips against her clothed pussy. Since Raiden didn’t seem to be interested, there was no point in annoying him with her cries as she got herself off. Biting her lower lip, she allowed her mind to slip back into perverse fantasies involving her experience with The Ripper in some capacity. Though he hadn’t emerged since that incident, he had effectively carved his memory into her body. Now she couldn’t keep from getting horny at the end of every mission with Raiden, a part of her anticipating being captured and violated by The Ripper while the rest of her tried desperately to shut down that cracked part of her mind.  
  
[“Figured I’d broadcast this over all available channels on the Codec, but I’ll be going radio silent for at least thirty minutes, so don’t contact me unless it’s an emergency.”] Raiden’s voice over the Codec snapped Wolf out of her perverse fantasy as a shiver overtook her, a tingling sensation hitting her scalp as her Codec was switched to a private channel.  
  
[“I have absolutely no idea why I just told them that, but we’ve got half an hour before they start talking to me again.”]  
  
Wolf stepped out from her hiding place before feeling herself get turned around and lightly pushed against the wall, Raiden gazing into her eyes.  
  
“Let’s see if I can make you cum in that time, shall we?” He purred before gently pulling her into a kiss, reaching down to grope her ass with his free hand. Wolf immediately melted into the kiss, reaching up to stroke his cheek as she threw one of her legs around his waist, making the older cyborg groan.  
  
“Raiden…not sure how long I can hold out…I already got myself started,” she told him, gasping when he nipped her neck in response.  
  
“Good. Means we’ll be able to finish sooner.” Once he said that, the older cyborg trailed his fingers down her body, the faint tremble in his fingers telling her that he had activated his own infiltration rotors, the vibrations only adding to her arousal as she pressed against his fingers when he started teasing her pussy.  
  
“S-shit! D-do you have more control over your vibrators than I do?”  
  
[“Yep,”] Raiden answered as he licked her neck, still teasing her with his fingers. [“Either you need an upgrade or I need to show you how to control them better.”]  
  
“R-Raiden…fuck! If you’re gonna make me cum, don’t just give me your fingers…” Wolf’s plea led to her partner chuckling, a sound that sent chills down her spine.  
  
“That eager, huh? Not gonna lie, you’re gettin’ me all fired up now. Hold onto me, then. You’re gonna need the support for what I’m gonna do,” Raiden replied as she did as he told, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to grind against him again. Clearly, Wolf couldn’t wait.  
  
She could feel his clawed fingertips graze her netherlips as he pulled aside the crotch of her bodysuit, the head of his cock pressing against it.  
  
“Don’t worry about lube. I’ve got that covered, partner. Heh, guess it’s one of the perks of being a cyborg, huh?” Raiden leaned in for another kiss as he prodded her entrance, his efforts rewarding him with a heated moan from Wolf as they kissed.  
  
It was then, with the mixed taste of rubber and metal invading her palate combined with the warmth of human flesh and the chill of metal that she realized the biggest difference between Raiden and The Ripper: The Ripper would never have been so gentle with her. Hell, he didn’t really bother with foreplay when they hooked up, just rushing into making her cum again and again and taking what he wanted. Were it not for her fantasy of being confronted with the possibility of death at the hands of a wild, unstable force of nature like The Ripper if she didn‘t get him off, she probably wouldn’t have been quite as wet as she ended up being.  
  
Raiden was very, very different from his darker self. He was clearly worried about making her feel good, his own wants coming second. Granted, it could have simply been due to him wanting her to finish before they got picked up, but it was still something to take note of.  
  
“Ready?” Wolf was snapped out of her thoughts by Raiden’s voice. Quickly remembering why he was asking, she nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Do it.”  
  
With that, he slid inside, a ragged breath escaping him as her pussy all but sucked his cock inside her, since he soon found his pelvis pressed against hers.  
  
“Holy shit, Wolf. You sure you didn’t get any mods down there?”  
  
“Heh, no. Well, aside from getting my pelvis reinforced, anyway. Kinda had to since, well, prosthetic limbs and all,” she replied as Raiden chuckled, nuzzling her.  
  
“Alright, well, brace yourself. And for the love of God, tell me if it hurts, alright?”  
  
She nodded, about to say something when she felt her partner’s slow, deep thrusts start, destroying conscious thought and replacing her words with a moan. Already, he could tell she was loving it, since he could feel the blunt points of her fingertips pressing into his shoulder blades, Again, she felt him leave small, soft love bites on her neck as he continued.  
  
Unfortunately for them, their fun wouldn’t last for long, as they soon received a message over the emergency channel of their Codecs.  
  
[Raiden, Wolf, where are you? We just arrived and we can’t see you.] Their handlers had just messaged them, pulling them back to the main channel.  
  
Needless to say, both cyborgs were unimpressed.  
  
[“Sorry. Wolf and I were…having some private bonding time.”] Raiden sighed as he pulled out of Wolf while she withdrew her leg before straightening up her clothes.  
  
[“Yeah. Gotta make sure we have a good relationship, after all.”] The female cyborg knew that there was no possible way to hide the small bruises dotting her neck, so she decided to do the next best thing: try and play it off.  
  
After he hit the manual override, forcing his cock to withdraw, the two cyborgs came out of hiding as they got on the chopper that would take them back to base.  
  
“Got cockblocked, huh guys?” The chopper pilot teased as both cyborgs glowered at him once on board and settled in for the long flight back. Wolf settled for resting her head and arm on her partner’s lap as they returned to base. However, just when she thought she would have to figure out another way to calm down the burning lust left behind by their cruelly interrupted session, she felt the neural tingle of her Codec switching channels.  
  
[“Don’t worry, Wolf. I’ll make sure we can finish up when we get to the base. Just sit tight for now, okay?”] The older cyborg soothed as he patted her back. [“I’m just as frustrated as you are now.”]  
  
[“Could’ve fooled me, man.”] Wolf replied with a sigh, all the while trying to fight the urge to slip her hand between her legs to finish herself off.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
In the locker room, after they finally got back to base and after they filled in their bosses on the mission, Wolf and Raiden headed off to switch back into their civilian prosthetics. While the overall process for Raiden was significantly more complicated as it involved carefully removing the organic part of his head and putting it on his civilian body, Wolf’s was much, much simpler and something she could pretty much do herself.  
  
After all, it’s how she lived her entire life, since she never had properly functioning limbs to begin with.  
  
After switching her right arm, she ran it through the routine series of motion tests, starting with flexing her fingers before going up the rest of her arm. She had already done the same with her left arm as well as her legs. Once the tests were complete, she reached for her camisole, her prosthetic spine fully visible, even with the pale peach-colored hard plastic spine casing doing its best to conceal the augmentation.  
  
“Love the view, Wolf,” a familiar voice said as she looked over her shoulder while pulling her shirt on. Raiden had already switched to his civilian body and, rather frustratingly, it was apparently wearing a rather nice suit when he first switched.  
  
“Thanks, I guess. Switching bodies must make it easier to get dressed after a mission, huh?” Wolf asked him as she quickly did another motion test, this time performing a surprisingly fluid one-person wave to further ensure she had attached everything properly. Raiden could see her shoulders move as she did the test, the sight of the synth-muscle rippling as she moved fascinating him.  
  
“I guess, but you’re pretty lucky to be so human. There’s barely anything left of me,” her partner answered as he watched her. “So…you doing anything after this?”  
  
“Other than going home to my plug-in boyfriend to veg out with some ‘deliver me’ and porn? No, not really. Why?” Wolf replied as she pulled on a t-shirt before looking back at Raiden.  
  
“Heh, well, remember what I promised you, Wolf? Yanno, back in the chopper?”  
“Yeah. You said you’d make up for the quickie we didn’t get to have due to us getting cockblocked, why?”  
  
Raiden chuckled as he stepped forward, the surprisingly warm, smooth pads of his prosthetic fingers brushing against her cheek as he gently tilted her face towards his with his finger under her chin.  
  
“How about I make up for it tonight? If you want, we could get a light dinner before we head back to my place to finish it off.” Raiden gave her a smile as he shared his idea with her, almost sensing his partner reply as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
“I-I’d love to, but you’re dressed so-so fancy and I’m-” She blushed as she looked away, feeling very underdressed. Her shyness seemed to be enough to get him to chuckle again.  
  
“You look fine. Besides, it’s not like this is my best suit, you know.”  
“Y-yeah, but you look really damn good in it!”  
  
Raiden laughed as he let go of her, the smile lingering on his lips as he pulled away. He loved seeing how bashful she was, especially since it was a huge contrast with the lecherous cyborg he had seen back at the headquarters they had infiltrated.  
  
“I-I’d love to, Raiden.” Wolf continued to blush as she gave her response as Raiden smiled at her again.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn’t until they got back to Raiden’s apartment that Wolf realized a huge question she neglected to ask him; did his civilian body have the capability to perform sexually? She had been so swept up in the conversation she had with him while she munched on a small salad he had treated her to back at the little café they had stopped at prior to heading to his place that anything else completely slipped her mind.  
  
“I know it ain’t much, but this is it, my home,” he told her sheepishly. “Not a whole lot to eat since, well, my body doesn’t so much need food as it does fuel, heh.”  
  
“It’s a bit Spartan for my taste, but you really lucked out. It doesn’t need much, decoration-wise,” Wolf commented as she looked around, her guard down as the older cyborg approached her from behind, surprising her when he pulled her close, his fingers slowly trailing down her body.  
  
“Yeah, guess so, but you didn’t come here to tell me how to decorate my place, did you?” He teased, lightly nipping her ear as he gently fondled her.  
  
“Yeah, about that…I never asked if you’re even able to, well, perfo-” Her words were cut off by Raiden quickly spinning her around to face him, catching her before she could fall backwards. Simply as a nervous reflex, she reached out to grab the nearest thing to stop her fall. While she reached up to catch his arms before she fell, one of her hands wound up brushing against his groin.  
  
The look of surprise on her face was simply priceless. Hell, it got him grinning.  
  
“Big enough for ya?” He teased as Wolf looked up at him, tentatively reaching out to examine his bulge. “It is for me. Plus, I think you’ll find it works just great.”  
  
She hesitantly nodded, prompting Raiden to chuckle before letting go of her once she could stand on her own.  
  
“So…guess it’s time we finish what we started, huh?”  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
He smiled again as they headed over to his bedroom, but right before they went in, he stopped her.  
  
“By the way…what’s your real name?” Raiden’s tone was gentle and questioning, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder when he stopped her from going in.  
  
“M-Melissa Larsen. My friends call me either Mel or Lisa.” Wolf blushed as she shared her name, already feeling like she had exposed a big piece of herself to him.  
  
“Well then, Mel, name’s Jack…you can probably guess why I’ve been calling my dark side ‘The Ripper,’ huh?” His smile faltered when he said that.  
  
“Some piece of shit called you that, huh?”  
“That’s…one way of putting it.”  
  
“Well, I’ll just have to remember to keep anything that has to do with ripping out of my dirty talk, huh?” Wolf replied as she lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him. He quickly returned it, causing her to momentarily forget that he was a cyborg. When she broke it, she gave him a nervous smile.  
  
“Heh, you taste more human than you do in your military body,” she noted, bringing back his smile with her words.  
  
“Guess that’s a testament to its design, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
  
He finally released his hold on her, watching as she walked into his room, sitting on the edge of his bed as she started undressing, starting by pulling off both her shirt and camisole, giving her partner a good look at her body as she stood up to remove her jeans.  
  
He could see a wide variety of two to three week-old bruises on her neck and the organic parts of her shoulders, some of which looked more like light bites than hickeys, no doubt a testament to the marks left on her by The Ripper.  Not only that, he could see that she even possessed a few light scratches, all of which were in the process of healing.  
  
“He really did a number on you, huh?” Raiden commented, feeling a twinge of guilt at the bruising she possessed from her encounter, along with an unwanted surge of lust.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not all that bad. S’not like he left me with anything serious,” Wolf returned as she slid off her jeans and underwear. Raiden soon approached her, watching as she sat back down, her legs spread to make sure he got a good look at her arousal.  
  
“Time to finish what we started,” she purred, idly playing with herself as he kneeled down in front of her, reaching out and spreading her labia apart. Wolf’s composure was soon lost when she felt Raiden start licking, barely managing to suppress a lustful gasp as he went down on her. He could tell from the way she was holding onto his head and how her legs trembled that she was enjoying it.  
  
“H-holy shit! How did you get so good at this?”  She gasped as she felt her partner slip his fingers inside as he kept eating her out.  
  
His only response was to look up at her, his gaze reflecting his growing lust as he continued to torment her, pushing her closer and closer to her limit. Inevitably, the pleasure overwhelmed her as she came, her legs trembling as she let out a gasp, completely surrendering to him as she felt him lap up her fluids before pulling back.  
  
“I noticed you had trouble tearing your eyes away from my suit. Either you like seeing me in it or you really want me out of it, huh?” Raiden teased as he stood up, his hand rubbing his bulge a little as he watched her.  
  
“It’s a little of both,” Wolf admitted, still taking in the view.  
  
“Heh, well, gonna warn you right now: I’m not a stripper, so forgive me if I don’t do anything too fancy, alright?” As he said that, he undid his tie before unbuckling his belt.  
  
“That’s totally fine. I just wanna see what your civilian body looks like. It sounds kind of strange, but I’ve always found it kinda hot to see all those little seams on a cyborg’s skin. Not sure why.” She played with herself a little as she watched Raiden unbutton his shirt before sliding both that and his jacket off at the same time, revealing his bare torso to her, the faint seams on his shoulders, arms and stomach betraying the fact that he wasn’t completely human. She motioned for him to approach her, allowing her to reach out and touch his skin.  
  
To her surprise, it felt extremely human, like suede mixed with latex, as there was a slight quality that indicated it wasn’t actual skin, a quality difficult to describe. Raiden watched as she trailed her fingertips down his body, her eyes taking in every single minute detail of how beautifully his body was designed.  
  
“Rai-Jack…your body’s incredible,” Wolf said as she pulled her hand away, using his real name for the first time, turning her gaze back toward his face as he smiled at her.  
  
“There’s more you haven’t seen,” he replied as he undid the fly on his pants. “You’ll be even more impressed when you see the rest.”  
  
As he said those words, he stepped out of his pants, taking his underwear with them. Once fully nude, he let Wolf take in the rest of his body.  
  
Just like how his shoulders and elbows had barely visible seams that showed where everything connected, the same thing applied to his legs, since she could see those same seams over his hips, knees and ankles. Additionally, showing where it connected to his pelvis, she could see a seam over his groin, framing his body’s cock and balls perfectly. Wolf bit her lip as she continued to take in the view, blushing as she watched Raiden slowly stroke his cock, revealing that it was most definitely not just for looks, as it grew hard under his touch, a clear fluid beading at the tip.  
  
Even more interesting was the fact that the person who designed his cock made him uncircumcised, something Wolf wasn’t entirely sure was possible until she saw it for herself. Hell, it even reacted as a foreskin should.  
  
“Hope you like it, since I paid good money to get it like this,” he teased as he finally let go of his dripping cock, stepping forward as he started teasing her pussy with it.  
  
“Holy shit, man, you’re not kidding. That thing’s a work of art. It even gets hard through playing with it alone! Some of my friends don’t even have that,” she told him before feeling him press the head against her entrance. It didn’t take much to get her ready for him as she held onto him as he slowly slid inside of her, savoring her cries as he filled her entirely.  
  
“F-feels good, huh?”  
“Y-yeah…c’mon, I’m not made of glass!”  
Raiden chuckled at Wolf’s eagerness as he started his slow, deep thrusts, kissing her as he moved, his younger lover holding him close as she felt him move. He wanted to take his time with her, enjoy the build up and truly enjoy her body. While thrusting, he played with her breasts, sucking on one while gently fondling the other, occasionally pushing the motors in his fingers harder than normal to send out irregular, teasing vibrations into her body.  
  
This gentle, sensual sex gradually became more intense as his arousal grew, his thumb teasing her clit before changing his pace and thrusting harder and faster, the sudden shift keeping Wolf off-balance as she cried out, clinging to him as he kissed her more passionately. She could feel his patience slipping away as he picked up the pace, the vibrations from his fingertips getting stronger as he worked on pushing her closer and closer to her limit.  
  
Eventually, it didn’t take long for him to reach his limit, dragging the younger cyborg over the edge with him as they came together. As his frame quivered in orgasm, Wolf could feel the warm rush of lubricant filling her, adding sensations that further pushed her over the edge.  
  
The older cyborg eventually pulled out before lying next to his partner, panting lightly as they started recovering.  
  
“What’d you mean by ‘not even your friends have that,’ anyway?” Raiden was curious as to why she said that. “You fool around with them before you had me?”  
  
“N-no…they’re cyborgs as well. I frequently hear them complain about how expensive the more organic models are. T-they just have little switches nearby their dicks that make them hard. It’s always ‘why can’t they make that dick cheaper’ and ‘how come we can’t get the porn star model’ and so on and so forth.” Wolf chuckled a bit as she looked at him, bringing a smile to Raiden’s face.  
  
“Guess they’d be jealous of me, huh? Well, the switch models have some perks the organic ones don’t.” As he spoke, Raiden gently stroked Wolf’s face.  
  
The two kept chatting until ultimately, the two cyborgs dozed off together in the same bed.  


FIN


End file.
